


Stuck In A Winter Wonderland

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley dancing in the snow?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Stuck In A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Snowglobe
> 
> I kind of went out of the box with this one. I hope you enjoy~

It started snowing again. It always happened when the music started playing. Aziraphale and Crowley would somehow be alone in the park and took the time to dance while no one was around. The snow fell gently while the music swelled. It sounded suspiciously like Winter Wonderland. Around and around went the Angel and demon. When the last snowflake landed, the music would come to a stop. Crowley and Aziraphale would stop dancing as well. It would all start again soon enough. 

******

“Adam! Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!”

Adam placed the snowglobe back on his desk. He would play around with it more after dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below or some kudos <3
> 
> See you tomorrow~
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
